Back 2 Back Love stories
by alcdolera
Summary: This is my second fic JackZbut my first on SkySyd It's my Valentines offer to the people who adores this two couple and I hope you enjoy it Lots of Love! complete
1. Message

_**Back 2 Back Love stories**_

**_H_**ey guys! Well it's almost Valentines and my offer to you these valentines is a back 2 back love story….

These 2 stories will feature two of my favorite Power Rangers S.P.D couples which are Sky/Syd and Jack/Z and the story is based on the episodes in S.P.D.

You are wondering why did I choose them is because these two are very unlikely paired but some people say that these two couples are the most popular (Please don't hurt me).

this is my 2nd fanfic for Jack/Z and my first fic for Sky/Syd so I'm very excited about this Fanfiction.

Well that's all I hope you like my Valentine offer well see you.

Don't worry the 2 stories will feature before February 14

Please do comment after you read these stories

Lots of Love

Alcdolera


	2. Bothered JackZ

_**Bothered**_

(This Jack/Z fic happens after Messenger Part 2 and I hope you like it)

This is my first Valentine offer Hope you like it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Rangers heard about the Message and the appearance of the Omega Rangers things get a little better but on the Dark Side Mora became Morgana and Grumms forces are getting stronger but the Rangers are determined to fight his alliances in order to save the planet earth. Meanwhile because of the message that came from the future Z became bothered about even when Omega Ranger was around she's still bothered.

That night, Z can't sleep until she decides to go for a walk in the park

She carefully stands up so that she doesn't wake up Syd, who is sleeping like a princess, and soon she was out o their room and she carefully walk slowly until she exited in the headquarters not aware that she's been watch…

_Z has a past that cannot forget but because of her friends around her I know she feels very happy but there sometimes that she wonders on her own. Maybe if Jack didn't found her she could be I the streets alone… or better yet Grumm might recruit her and turn her into one of his servants…_

Z arrived at the park, as she wonders around she came to realized that she's alone but the lights are brightly on and she sat on the bench near the fountain, as she sat down she thinks about what's happen to her this past few weeks and she came to realized that not all she wanted will come true..

"What I am so bothered about that message?" she said, "I mean it's not going to happen… Or maybe it will happen, but that means we fail as a ranger… we fail everyone…we fail" she added, "That means I'm weak" she 3rd added, "Who says your weak?" a familiar voice said, then Z felt shocked of what she heard then she saw Jack standing right beside her…

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I was going to have a snack until I saw you going out from your room, I knew that it was you" he explained

"You mean you followed me" she asked

"No, I just tracked you because you had your morpher" he answer

"So now that you locate me what are you doing here?" she questioned

"I just figure you need someone to talk to….. or maybe you just need a friend to share something" he said

_Z knows they became friends since she was 12 and he is the first real friend that she ever had and she was happy that she met him, always there to protect me and care for me. He knows that when I'm bothered about something and a simple talk with him I'm feeling a little better._

Z was quiet with him until Jack sat besides her and holds her shoulder and tears flow into her eyes.

"Z, I know you when you're bothered you can't think or sleep straight, come on tell me what's wrong and if you want to cry here's my shoulder to cry on for you" he proposed

"No it's okay" she said

"Z, I know you" he said

"Okay, it's just that I'm afraid" she said

"You are still bothered on that message" he said

"I'm sorry, because what if that's going to happen, I mean what if it came to a reality" she asked

"We won't let that happen" he said

"I know but what if we fail in preventing it" she said

"Don't think about the future, think on how to preventing it, and besides your not alone to fight it" he said

"Yes I know that but….." she said but before she could finish her sentence Jack hold her tightly

"Z, no matter what happens we will prevent it" he said

Z became quiet of what had Jack has to say, she seems a little tired because of this feeling that she wants something more.

"Jack thanks for anything…. I'm glad that I met you… Well it for wasn't with you maybe I'm still in the streets desperate to find a comfort" she said

"Hey, we will always be together no matter what" he said

"It's funny to say that you really care about me" she said

"Well it's not easy to fall for you" he said, Z was shocked of what Jack said

"Really, why do you love me?" she said

"Well because of you… you made me a great person" he said, "I really love you more than a sister and I hope you feel the some way" he added

"Yes I do feel for you" she said

Jack was shocked of what Z said, "Really since when?" he questioned,

"Since that day that my feelings said that I Love you in my heart" he said

"That means you are my girlfriend" he said

"Well, yes If you want it" she said

Jack was so happy and she hugged her very tightly and Z was also happy because she is confident that she will fight the Trobian Empire until the end with a help of her friends

"Now are you okay" he asked

"Yes thanks to you" she thank

"Hey what are lovers for" he answered, "Yeah and to think it happen just only for one night" she said

"Well look at the time let's go" he said

"Yeah and Jack thanks for anything" she said

"Your welcome and Z there something that I always wanted to do before we go back" he said, "Really then what is it?" she asked, "This" he said

Jack touch Z's face and suddenly he kissed her forehead and a slowly he downs her head and closely his lips gets closer to her lips and he close his eyes and soon she closed her eyes and soon they share their first kiss.

The End

Please comment

Next: Talk (Sky/Syd)

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lessons in love**_

_**Best friends turn lovers is the greatest thing that love can visit WHY? Well because you never thought that the person you want to share your life with is near you but you never look at easy way you always look at the harder way and then you realized that he/she is there all along to love you and support you. Try to think about it.**_

_**Well that's all**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Angelique (alcdolera) **_


	3. Talk

_**Talk**_

(This is my first fic for Sky/Syd and I hope you like)

This takes place after Zapped and I hope you like it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Syd was free from the evil spell and the rangers defeated the enemy, all of them went home.

"What a fight we had there" Bridge said

"Yeah, now I'm really tired" Z said and yawned

"You must be really tired" Jack said and as Z lie on his shoulders and soon she fell asleep

"Well Z sure is tired" Bridge said

"Yeah, she is always like this when she's tired" Jack explained

"I think she needs to lie down so that she can sleep well" Sky suggested

"Your right, I better take her there so she can rest in her room" Jack said

"You sure you can carry her" Bridge said

"Yeah, well I'd better go so that I can rest to" Jack said

"Okay, see you later" Sky said

Then Jack carries Z to take her to her room, and soon Bridge followed

"Hey, where are you going?" Sky asked

"I'm going to our room to get some sleep" Bridge explained

"Well Okay" Sky approved, then Bridge exits which leaves him and Syd alone then Sky approach and touch her shoulder because he notice that she became quiet since they arrived in the headquarters…

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all" she answered

"Tired?" he questioned

"Yeah, is there any problem with that" she asked

"Well usually when you are tired you went straight in your room and soon you are a sleep and I know there something's wrong with you" he explained

"Well………. I'm fine…..just fine" she lied

"Syd, I know you, and besides a simple talk will made you feel a lot better" he said

"I don't need someone…. Just leave me alone" she said

"Well that's sound sure it's not fine" he said…

_Sky has known Syd since they went training to become Power Rangers but they don't get along but as time goes they become real good friends…_

"I'm sorry I'm just sad that's all" she answered

"Sad? Why are you sad is there something that you need to talk about" he suggested

"It's kind of emotional to me to say it for you and I'm sure you cannot help me" she refused, "Why not?" he asked, "Because you are heartless, you never care with my feeling so that's why I can't say this to you" she said

"I'm not heatless" he said

"Oh really, then why are you always get angry at me" she questioned

"I'm not angry at you and besides that's history now I came to my senses that I want tp know you better" he said

"Really!" she said

"Yes, now tell me why are you sad?" he asked

"Because I felt so embarrassed, you know what happen earlier I was controlled and got all of you get killed, because of my stupid plan I would not messed up" she cried as tears start pouring out on her eyes, then Sky place her hand to her head so that he can put her head on his shoulders and as Syd cries Sky comforts her…

"Syd, there's nothing to be embarrassed and besides you only did it so that you can help solve this case" he explained

"But it failed" she said

"It's not that you wanted to failed" he said

"But…." She said as she sits still

"Syd no matter what happens there always a problem but we can easily straight it so don't cry I'm sure you can do better the next time" he said

"Really! Thanks Sky that means a lot for me and your right that talk we had mad me better" she said, "I told you" he said

_As they became friends their feelings grow deeper and deeper even know sometimes they can't get along and I wish that one day they will confessed or will they………_

"Funny, I never thought you make me feel a little better" she said

"Well you're my friend and besides I always want you to be happy" he said

"Why is that?" she asked

"Because you're pretty when you are smiling" he said

"Really" she smiled

"See, I told you look pretty" he said as he smiled also

"Thanks and also to you… I like it when you smiled" she said

"Well you're the one who always make me smile" he said

"Hey I tried" she says

"What if I said to you that I really admire you" he asked

"Well… I will said to you that I also admire you… because you are a great fighter" she said

"Really… you admire me" he said

"Well… yeah because you're a great guy… but why are you admiring me?" she asked

"Because I love you" he said

Syd was shocked of what Sky had to say to her because she thinks that Sky is only a friend to her in the academy….

"What did you say?" she asked, and then he leans closer to her almost their lips are almost touch, "I said that I love you" he said, "Really!" she said

"Yes, how about you" he said, "Do you love me" he questioned

"Well…. I do love you since we met" she said

"No, I mean do you love as in you want me on your side" he said

"Yes, I love you" She said

"Wow, why did we figure out this before" he said

"Well time is waiting for us to figure this out" she said

"Yeah so that means I'm your boyfriend" he said

"Boyfriend but we never dated" she said

"Well how about we go out since Jack gave us a rest" he offered

"Well okay I'll just back to my room and change" she said

"Okay, I'll wait for you here" he said

"Yeah, sure and Sky…." She said

"Yeah what is it?" he said

"Thank Sky for admitting it for me" she thanked

Sky went closer to Syd and he touched her faced and soon he closed his eyes and soon he kissed her on her lips and she was also happy and that was a start of a beautiful relationship..

The End

Please comment

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lesson in Love II**_

**_A relationship sometimes starts not good but as you know him/her better more you came to realized that sometimes Love will not show yet but as we go deeper Love is just there waiting to confessed_**

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey guys so what did you think of my valentines offer I hope you like it and don't worry my next story is coming up and its call "WEAPON" I hope you will read it **_

_**Well that's all**_

_**See you everyone**_

_**BYE!!!**_


	4. Message II

_**Message to all readers**_

_Hi! First things first I want to thank you all for the support for my story "The Sorrow Heart". I am very happy that you enjoy my first 3 chapters that I uploaded in this story and I promise that the next chapters that I will upload will be more exciting._

_The 2nd thing that I want to say is that I'm sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling that you read in the story. I have to admitted that I'm not really good in writing a story, I really want to try my best in writing a story that's why "The Sorrow Heart" is one of my longest story I ever wrote. The reviews that I read is very heart warming and it gives my spirit very happy._

_If you want your comments or suggestion to be heard just e-mail me at or if you have a friendster just invite me_

_Well that's all thank you_


End file.
